Born on the Fourth of July!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: They protect the Human Rights for all people, and salvage children from the pain of adults decisions. Born of Fire and Sparks they are the Patriots, or as some call them the Yanks. Guardians of Life, Liberty and the Purist of Happiness for all. But they never expected to join a never ending war, nor the effects few humans played on their hearts. Especially One, prone to love a man!


_I'm Baaaaccccckkkkkkk! For those of you who swore I had left, well I'm back, just slow on updating, my life took over what more can I say.  
><em>_So THANK YOU DEDICATED READERS, AND I Do hope you Enjoy my Newest Prologue... _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Alright to the story... __ Oh and did you notice I'm finally not doing supper long Authors Notes... Have I learned the error of my ways? Uh I'll let you be the judges (manically laughing) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Finally the FIRST Time EVER Fourth OF July Themed Guardians are on YOUR WAY, stay tuned... After much time and wait, and wondering FINALLY WE HAVE IT A Fourth Of July Themed Guardian, and NOT JUST ONE BUT AN ENTIRE GROUP! An Entire Family of them! Guardians of the Worlds Nations and Children of the World!_

_Overall this story for now will hold a steady PG-13, though I might be close to the blearier later one, I'll say for now be weary it might be a heavy PG-13... The chapter itself is pretty PG-G rated.  
><em>

_Also I do not own ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS OR ANYTHING RELATED OR OF Connection to Rise of the Guardians... if I did I wouldn't be nearly broke college girl now would I?  
>I do own and is not allowed of use to anyone Sally, And the Patriot Brothers Sam, Paul, and Cavalier, AND I own Sunny the Guardian of Light and Moony's Wife... I did not get her idea from any Guardian books, and am not sure if the writer of them actually had one for the Sun... I've taken her idea from a lot of African and Egyptian mythology which I don't own, but still I own the character.<br>So please no body sue me, I did everything to make the story my own...  
>Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Rise of the Guardians:**_

_**Born on the Forth of July!**__  
><em>

_**Prologue: Once Upon a Fourth of July!**_

_We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator, with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness.  
>We the people, for the people, by the people so help us God.<em>

That's what we knew, this weird family of mine. This was our code, our motto the daily law we lived by. Man created us, we were made for them, and we were made to protect them under God almighty himself.

Though I can't say I remember the beginning of our lives, as much as I remember the end of another's life.

That warm Fourth of July day, I remember such an intense explosion, I felt the relief I never could understand as I rose up into the sky, both the setting sun and rising moon met us.  
>But as I laid there shocked, before the glorious figures came to greet us something else much greater took all my interests from awakening by my birth.<p>

I watched the stilled setting, as humans ducked for cover as light and sparks blasted in the air, and there I rose in a patriotic dress of red skirt with white almost Christmas stars, a zipped denim top that scooped like a heart over my chest, white and blue flowers no doubt fake stuck in my hair where it was pulled back in a loose half up half down twist while my loose hair hung back medium long cascading wavy like a waterfall.  
>But I was not alone in my shock. As the humans stood stilled in the moment of panic, I took my first breath. As did the obnoxiously complaining trio I have lived with now for most of my life.<br>This is what I can remember as the three emerged from the ball of fire, or at least from behind it, and I rose from upon the warm dark cement street. I remembered both warmth and indescribable coolness, as I got up from the concrete not even a scratch bothered me as my bare knees in four inch heals got to its feet. The wind felt nice, though I guess Captain J as I call our oldest is to thank for that, I mean it is his power after all.

Though I'm getting ahead of myself, as I peered to the men in outfits of course of our time, and their confusion to what had happened. I peered behind me to where I came from, and staggered back. I gasped to see a cool figure laying there deathly white, a wound leaking blood from her abdomen, it made me sick to watch, yet I never could look away.  
>She looked familiar, as her hand was held by a handsome gentleman crisp sandy blond hair, grown short, orangish eyes, staring down at the sleeping creature. I could not help but to pity him. I neared though the Sun, a kind dark skinned woman, suggested against it. While her husband could be more then bemused and understanding for no apparent reason for my sake.<br>I reached him, his shoulder I touched, as once again life as I know it began once more, however he only shivered and never looked my way, even as I offered help if was as if I was not even there to him. Nevertheless, I guess for his awful state that is understandable.  
>Still I could not help but feel tears wash over my eyes as I apologized for his grief knowing whatever miracles I could perform, I could never bring back the life that I now recognized was lost in a bloody mess. Her clothes were barely recognizable between soot and blood, even her skin was slightly burned and smeared.<br>But then there was a boy, whose voice was indistinct to the others as it was indescribable. His eyes looked down weary and scared, shaking as he looked to where he cried "Mama, mama!" Though she never answered, only laid in the other man's shaking arms scorched and what wasn't laid white, flat of color and life, with the loss of breath to her name.

Personally I think the woman scorched blood stained or not, looked much too young to be the kid's true mother. Not to mention I could not spot one feature that looked like it belonged to her, hey I could be wrong on the human affair that connected to this matter. Something in me just knew that though he called her "mama" she just couldn't be his true mother. Call it woman's intuition if one must, I do use this to excuse a many different things after all.  
>Still that kid made me cry further, like waterfalls literally. Who'd have thought one kid after I'm born literally could make the day so horrible, I just felt so bad for him losing the woman he saw as his mother. I guess I knew somehow what she would have felt to leave him this way, or at least I pitied the loss. I had rather wished I hadn't been born in the midst of great tragedy.<p>

I don't know what instinct took over on my part but I rushed towards him trying to wrap him in my arms, as a mother would her baby after being traumatized by the thought of separation. Only to find no reaction to say I was even there occurred. Then again I opened my eyes to find shockingly I was passing through him.

I will admit whether I noticed the boys behind me gasp or not, well I should say whether I cared which I didn't; the new realization took over all my shock.

The next moment I fell on my knees letting them grind on the rough cement as I cried over the young boy whose eyes reddened with tears calling for his mother. A boy I couldn't understand why I may not be able to help, a boy I felt my heart and soul pour out for draining all I may be into a pool of water bellow me. A pool if I were made of only water I would gush out upon, like a flood covering the ground and float away in a river made only by my pity for him.  
>Never could I understand his tears, nor know the reasons for mine; but as I sat there in tears I was left alone. My first moments of life, of being a God sent guardian was spent crying over my hearts sadness for a young boy that I no matter could hold. He touched my heart in ways I can't explain, a way I can't define, and a way I never can forget.<p>

People say, or so I've read through the years that angels don't cry, but they only can cry when life is taken tragically, or taken from a child. Through the years my best explanation of what we were was this we were angels whether chosen on earth, born and placed here, or having defied orders in great suffering to try to help this darkening world I know we were sent in one way or another. Though I couldn't be certain we didn't have a life before this, a life in heaven I'm sure; somehow, in some way the four of us were brought or choose to come and aid the world the best we could. Or so it was that I choose to share, and each of us with that deafening feeling swore on our souls was true it wasn't like our supervisors, parents whatever you'd like call them would admit to anything.  
>I have a different theory; however, I never could share with the guys. I believe they followed me for whatever intent and purposes of protecting what they saw as their sister. I theorize through great research that what brought me to be born in the midst of light of the sun and the brightness of night from the moon was simple; I came to protect that child from harm for whatever reason I came to save that child alone, like a guardian angel I felt my duty at least from what I know to protect this little boy.<br>I can't say I know why, but looking at the scared little boy a memory forever engraved into my mind, I knew that I came there to save his heart, and his alone for that matter. It was embedded on my heart from the start, I only know whatever I had been meaning to do was too late, I failed him and this brought my heart to sulk for all the heavens, weep as no angel had done before.

Eventually, though I do not know by what strength seeing how week I was left. I managed to get up and walk slowly away from the boy, though I could not help looking back as we followed the sun and moon walking with us along the beach.  
>The beach in whatever way was nothing new more comforting to say the least then the concrete had been for the four of us as we gave each other the blessed looks to have been thankful for the cool beach breeze, rather than the blazing scorching heat propelling itself off the asphalt road.<p>

Of course as if partly instinct, I managed even in my sulking state to take my heals off. After all, what girl in her right mind guardian or not would walk a beach in heals without desiring to ruin any use for them in the future. At least when talking Washington state beaches, upon the Puget Sound. Most of which were covered in sand, rocks, shells, glass, debris, garbage, antique junk, old fishing things buried for years, and living or dead fish like some homicidal massacring demon. Almost everything could cut and slice ones feat as if planning to do some Jason number on you, it was more like an awaiting death trap then anything. Still being guardian my feat did not have to worry about this, it might not mean my shoes wouldn't, nor did it mean that I didn't feel the prickle any less, no blood was drawn to say the least, but I would rather take chances of cutting myself then ruining the only pair of shoes I at the time had. Especially when accounting for the fact that I could tell I wore an actual pricy human brand, who could not be a little proud and protective over that?

Well maybe I get mocked by the boys, but I admit I would choose fashionable in style items any day if I could permit it; which I can. It's not to say they find ways make a mockery of themselves while trying to get at my acute fashion sense by trying to pare the strangest and sometimes oldest rags together. Let's say if I weren't around to hit at least the two youngest upside the head for their idiocy, they probably would be the mockery of the entire magical realm on earth.  
>Taking a hold of the healed pair, I wobbled lightly after the first few steps trying to find my balance over dried leaf cover rocks and other dried things I only know crinkled under my step. I managed myself pretty well once I managed to look away from my feet and see where I was rather going.<br>The eldest of our family reached his hand out for me to help me down, though I gave him a glare I took it readily unwilling to prove my point that I could take care of myself today. I might admit I was pleased to have done so since the moment I did two water balloons whizzed past the area I previously stood, leaving the young adults sitting on the beach under the dock looking back confused, unaware of the two Neanderthals that could not help themselves like the troublemakers they are.

Hesitantly I walked the beach, glancing behind me to make sure the younger duo did not try anything else after receiving the glare of death heavily from me. It took no matter of time to find my footing and even walk ahead of the guys as we managed to act civil for once and cooperate silently following our leaders along the beach towards the golden sunset beginning to hide itself far off in the Olympics.

Wavering for a moment, lost in the gorgeous colors of the sunset a tear still settling from my eye I turned my attention only to notice the husband and wife duo look at each other, with the kind of look that could say there was grave matter a sort of understood falsehood the two were going to be giving off. Either case, I wouldn't have it we desired and in turn deserved truth, and we would get it.

Still I never did get the proper answer, other than everyone is born with a connection into the human world and certain others in the world, in which we often wish to protect but never can explain our reasons why.  
>Yeah whatever the heck that means.<p>

Anyways as Moony blabbered about history of guardians or magical creatures, something I lightly listened to, soaking it in while I distracted my mind. Dare I say I curiously walked by the sounds shore as curious as a little girl might, my bare feet tingling as the waves crashed whimsically into them, massaging over them before disappearing again and I managed to giggle once. But as the tangible living feeling soaked in as a memory once known familiar then new and fresh as a baby's breath all life felt as peace, heavenly connected, and contented.

I could not help but feel it all like a burst of fresh air, exciting my nerves and cooling my mind making me new after a sorrowful wake.  
>I must have lost myself as I closed my eyes feeling the perfect mixture of energy, of living, of the Sounds salty water biting coolly at my feet, of the distant laughter of families, of life, of living creatures. While the suns beat on my skin, as my hair lightly brushed behind me, like a mystical dance with the wind. It was a perfect rhythm, perfect song connecting together in a harmonic waltz of all living and dying things; the celebration of life.<p>

I heard a grunt as Sandra simpered a smile in a motherly way. I guess being the guardians of the guardians they had a right to feel parental over younger guardians such as the Cavalier brothers and me.

Soon maybe too soon, Moony and Sandra walked to the edge of the beach the sun shining down on them as they turned almost worriedly watching us as if afraid for our welfare, maybe they were.

Yet I could taste a hideous taste of pity and regret as they tried to smile before walking on the water off to the light, where it swallowed them whole, and thus we were left alone. Left alone, to discover exactly what our powers were and to find ourselves a proper home.

Which dare I say we built near this northern end of the Louis and Clark trail, I'll admit it's patriotic enough to call itself a perfect home for us Yanks after all.

Still I'll admit every now and then, I find myself venturing back to that little boy, watching him sleep, and singing to him, content at doing so. Lying there, combing his hair back singing sweet lyrics, whilst trying to protect him from his nightmares from his worries as I kiss him goodnight and leave once more, and once again.  
>I refuse to visit the one I often find myself drawing near, the man I had pitied I never could see again. No matter how I felt I should, I felt it just as worst to do if I would. Confusing as it was, the times I watched him with the child, the times I watched him part the house. Dare I say I felt a longing, and I hate to admit that I might feel loving feelings for a human I hardly know. A human, who could never know me and never have the sight to see and love me back.<br>Now I felt like the Little Mermaid, I should know better than to desire things that are never meant to meet. It was a natural lesson, thus I purposefully till my heart accepted it kept myself away from him. Soon, all too soon my heart and body was alright with seeing him, almost masking or releasing those feelings it felt I held onto for far too long.

Being one of the few guardians who could still dream, and may I say have foreboding almost foretelling dreams. I find myself the few times I sleep, owning to my own nightmares, not even about myself, but of five smoldering burning bodies, and a girl the one I saw dying on the pavement when I was born. Figures dying on that Fourth of July, but its worst because though it's fogged I almost see them alive, before their death, playing Frisbee and enjoying a holiday one I might add was their last.

Who are we? One might ask.

We are the Yanks, we are the Patriots! A family born together consisting of Sam, Paul, Cavi and me Sally. We make up those Guardians that when a child is in trouble in any sort of danger from the horrors adults make in this world, from there freedoms and life as it's known being taken that are scene saving it. We are there in the instant whether saving the child or the person whose life is valuable to that child's innocence.  
>What are we? Guardians, though in the instances in the flash of light or spark and burst of wind we are called many things ghosts, demons, phantoms, seraph or angel depending on the nation we are at in the time, freedom, death, and even confused for heaven. Though our fellow guardians and mystical creatures prefer to call my family the Patriots, the Yanks due to our obvious heritage, or Cavaliers. Though we can't agree on what to call ourselves we can agree we are protectors of Life, Freedom and Independence to all. Most importantly we are protectors of children hearts and souls, we are protectors of Innocence to a world so cruel, we are the light for their hearts in the dark. We are the stars in the night sky, the red and white blowing in the wind like the flag of the nation that bore us into life, in a nation that's lost its way far from it's history. We are made of the good, the bad and the uglies of a nation built on good morals but fallen far from grace. A nation like any other with great influence who only hopes to be the nation it had been once again. We were bore of this a struggling world and the influence nation, hoping to redeem itself and cleanse the wrongs. We were born to help.<p>

We stand tall hoping to do what's right for the world and write the wrongs of our nation and the worlds nations from harming the future it carries so dear and close to so many hearts. And we were born on the Fourth of July several years ago.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So what do you think?_  
><em>Good opening for the First Fourth of July themed Guardians?<em>  
><em>I looked I can't tell you how many times last year, even this year and to my surprise there was noone yet who thought of some Fourth of July themed Guardians, or anything. I really thought it was time there was Guardians that Stood for Independence for all Nations, not just America, but each had their own quirks like one will have pride, another one will be freedom... You get the idea, I'm not telling you whom however... I think you can decide...<em>  
><em>Also Have you figured it out who I'm naming the three boys or even Sally? I gave you all hints, their famous icons of American culture, some are famous "American Tall Tails" another big nudge and hint... If you get it, well I don't know I'll give you kudos for it... There's not much I can do I'm broke maybe I'll draw some picture or something as a prize...<em>  
><em>This will be one wild ride...<em>

_And yes yes yes As I SAID Before IIIIIII'MMMMMMMM Baaaaccccckkkkkkk! For those of you who swore I had left, well I'm back, just slow on updating, my life took over what more can I say? Things happened, people got sick, got a job and then have job troubles... Life as a young adult... etc... etc... the list goes on and on... I hope to have more out to you guys soon, I've got so much I'm going to be posting that in the last year I've written like crazy. I have so many stories and so little time before summers over, and unlike last summer, I'm getting things out on the site like I planned last year but this year am sure to do. Updates are sure to happen. And for those of you wondering about my story The Unforeseen Riders... Don't worry I'll update... Sometime, problem is switching schools cause of financial aid problems, in the process whatever box I put my Eragon books in got lost, and in order for me to update those stories I need to find them. Luckily it's summer still I get in trouble if I mess around with my dads supposed "organization" in the garage, so I'm sorta stuck... But don't worry I'll get to that story soon... I hope. Also I've been really low on money since I injured myself they really cut back my hours at work and in order to get the hardcover of the last Eragon book, so I know exactly what will happen since that story will involve all four books, I have to get that book first, read it etc. Before I continue with the fanfiction I promise you I'll get some stuff up soon. So please don't bite my head off anymore, and whoever swore and cussed me out for not updating I don't appreciate that and I did say I had a policy if you are angry say it in polite words, we can all be civilized you know. I'd say the glue sticks back to you and stick my tongue out, but really I'm no child and was raised to be better on that still I did not appreciate the cussing... Anyways... YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm BACK and firing the juices that been burning me the last three years... I have a zillion stories to get posted, I'm hoping to get out before school. As a zillion dates I secretly have posted in my brain for deadlines of mostly finished chapters... I'm starting to do something new. I'm not going to post something unless I already have written a few chapters ahead, that way I will post more frequently then the routine I had before, which obviously we can all agree was not working. Still I'll admit this site really took it out on me with grade and when schools going on, I have obviously not posted, and that will continue. I need to stay focused on my grades and that is still a guarantee. Though having continued reviews years after I posted have lifted my spirits and kept the juices going, helping me get better at what I write._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well originally this story was to be posted last Fourth of July, I had only written it the day of I believe, and while I did I realized that I had some stuff I needed to fix, both story wise and well I dunno, I just wasn't pleased enough to post it. Now I only came back a few times this last school year to fix things, more recently cause I couldn't forget that I was dedicated and I mean "DEDICATED" (All pronounced by the way) to the scheduled date of TODAY! So yeah I had some changes to make. First off this was supposed to be connected to the first chapter, which in days to come I might decided to do. But unlike my promise I did not have chapters completed way ahead, so it might be a few more days till I decide if I stick to the original plan and add the first chapter here, or stick with this being a prologue. In order to stick with my deadline I decided to just post this as a prologue... Which by the way the Doll Devine pix, was something I started like last summer, I totally spaced this year on doing my cover picture artistically and will be some time until I do an actually drawing as such. So just punt with me and this will be it for now... Otherwise I might decide to have a contest on the matter._

_I hope you enjoy what will be a terrific story, this might be slow on updates like I said so bear with me. I have some stories I'm further along in that I'll be posting and updating, but I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoy..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_  
><em>As always I won't update till at least two reviews are up, but to be honest if I don't update and please be patient I'm doing my best, Rome wasn't built in a day after all...<em>

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh and before I forget, for those of you in America Happy Fourth OF July! Can't wait for the big fireworks..._  
><em>In Honor of the HOliday I think I'll announce that From Now On I'll have each chapter of any of my stories I momentary Contest for whoever wants to draw a Cover based on the chapter posted INCLUDING Prologues like this... I just decided I will... During this time I'll switch the picture back to my original, until the contest is over... That also gives me some time to write more and such, and get to other stories... I decided this a while Back and have meant to post it to many of my stories... Thank you and can't wait to see what you come up with... You can PM me if you do, or locate me on Deviant Art under ColorGuardSweetHeart... Thank YOu AGAIN...<em>

_Happy 4th of July, Happy Birthday America!_  
><em>That's all, peace!<em>


End file.
